


As long

by WahlBuilder



Category: Mars: War Logs
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cultural Differences, Holidays, M/M, Multi, Winter, headcanon land
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: Their apartment has no heating, but that doesn't stop the trio from having their peace and quiet.





	As long

Roy read the text from Sean. ‘Fuck.’

‘No luck?’

Roy barely held back from kicking the radiator. It would do more bad than good. ‘The whole district doesn’t have any heating, he says. Roadworks have dug into something they shouldn’t have dug into.’ He couldn’t stop himself from making a face.

Big and, more importantly, _warm_ arms closed around him from behind, and Tenacity’s beard scratched the back of his neck, carrying the sharp menthol scent of the beard oil Tenacity used. ‘One more excuse for cuddles.’

He wasn’t ashamed to admit to leaching warmth. Tenacity was a living heat generator, and a big man, which made him an excellent bed companion in winter (it wasn’t the only advantage, of course).

Roy closed a hand over Tenacity’s, leaning back. He was wearing a T-shirt, a shirt and a sweater, not to mention jeans, plains socks and warm socks, and he was close to misery.

‘Cuddling is all fine and well,’ he noted, ‘but whole district means that the campus is out of heating, too, and no fucking way I’m letting Innocence freeze there.’ Well, at least he wasn’t going mad with worry that Innocence would get a heat stroke from wearing a binder...

‘Good thing, then,’ a voice said from the side, ‘that the semester is over.’

Roy opened his eyes—he hadn’t noticed that, warmed up, he had nearly dozed off—and extracted himself from Tenacity’s embrace.

Innocence was wrapped in Tenacity’s oversized bathrobe, fluffy and purple, is hair damp from the shower. Roy went to him and pulled up the hood. ‘You’d catch a cold. Really? Holiday break already?’

‘Yes, Roy.’

Roy could kick himself, but he always had problems with keeping the conventional calendar. He looked at Tenacity. ‘Should we celebrate?’

Tenacity shrugged his broad shoulders. ‘I’m not religious, not really. Don’t care about Christmas. Although Chanukah was good with you two,’ he said, looking at Innocence with fondness. And it had been, even though Roy had had to go to Connor Mancer to arrange Innocence’s leaves from afternoon classes.

‘There are three people in this house,’ Innocence murmured, rightening the hood, ‘and all three celebrate new year and winter holidays at different times.’

Roy spread his arms, wrapping one around Innocence’s waist and the other over Tenacity’s hips, then pulled them close. ‘Don’t care, as long as we are together.’

**Author's Note:**

> Happy winter holidays!


End file.
